Inuyasha: Dirty blood
by Smashingcrosses
Summary: (I do not own Inuyasha) Inuyasha smells Shiori the bat demons blood and runs to her rescue. After this the become like brother and sister.
1. Chapter 1: I smell blood

"Inuyasha slow down!" Kagome and the others called. Inuyasha stopped and looked back waiting for the others to catch up. "Come on! I'm getting tired of waiting for you guys." he said. "We need to make camp for the night Inuyasha." Miroku said sitting down by a tree. "Fine." Inuyasha snapped jumping into a tree.

Inuyasha didn't like to stop and make camp, he was slightly more willing since both Sango and Kagome were pregnant. "Come and eat with us!" yelled Shippo bitting into a fish. "I'll pass, thanks." he said with a snap as he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

-Flash back-

"Kill the half breed!" Yelled a man coming after Inuyasha with a sword. His village had turned against him after his mother had died. He ducked the mans swing and ran towards the end of the village. He stumbled once and was kicked and beaten with sticks. "Worthless half breed." said a villager, spitting on Inuyasha. He stood and limped out of the village bruised and battered.

-End of flash back-

Inuyasha woke up, and could smell blood. "Wait a second, I know this blood." he said. "What did you say Inuyasha?" asked the others as they woke up. "I smell Shiori's blood!" he yelled jumping from the tree and running in the direction the sent was coming from. "Lets go!" Kagome said climbing to her feet. They all started going in the direction Inuyasha had gone.

"Come out here demon!" Villagers called standing outside Shiori's hut. "Please, leave me alone!" She called while crying inside her hut. One of the villagers had a attacked Shiori with a knife and had cut her arm. Inuyahsa landed in front of her hut and knocked three men off their feet. He went inside the hut, and looked for Shiori. He moved a table and was surprised to see two little brown eye's staring back at him.

She coward when Inuyasha moved towards her. "It's okay, I'm here to help." Inuyasha told her. "Where's your mother?" he asked. "She's dead." Shiori yelled. "And the villagers waited for me to become human before attacking me!" She said tears streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha hugged Shiori and she burried her face in his shoulder. Kagome and the others finally arrived.

Kagome peered inside and saw Inuyasha and Shiori. She simply smiled and went back out. "Move, so we can kill that demon!" the villagers called. "I don't think so!" yelled Miroku striking the villagers that tryed to attack. "We need to go now." Inuyasha said to Shiori as he stood up. "Put this over you, the villagers swords and knifes won't be able to cut through it." he said handing Shiori his Kimono. He picked her up in his arms and walked out.

"Kill her!" the villagers called moving towards them. Inuyasha set Shiori down and pushed her behind him. "If you wanna get to Shiori." he drew the Tessiaga. "You'll have to get through me!" he said in anger. None of the villagers had the audacity to go after Inuyasha. "You cowards! You waited till she was human to come after her!" he yelled putting the Tessiaga back into the sheath.

He picked Shiori back up and began to walk off. "Come on you guys, lets get of this place." Inuyasha said as he walked off. They walked for an hour or before anyone asked where they where going. "Where are we going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked irrated. "We're going to Kaede, obviously." Inuyasha said looking back at the others.

"I think I'm okay to walk now, I think." Shiori said rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded and Inuyasha set her down. They stopped as the sun came over the horizon. Inuyasha and the others watched as her hair and eyes changed back and she regained her demonic powers.

Kagome ran to catch up the Inuyasha. "it was a really great thing you did back there Inuyasha." Kagome said to Inuyasha with a smile. He just smiled and put his hand on her stomach. Finally the village was in sight, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "hey Kagome, can I ask you something?" he said. She looked at Inuyasha, and she was kind of puzzled.

"Of course Inuyasha." She said as Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "How long have we been together?" he asked. Kagome had to think. "Gosh, 4 years atleast." she said with a laugh. "Four years, and I've never truly told you how much you mean to me." he said. Kagome was baffled at what she was hearing. "Kagome, I- I love you." he said right before kissing her.

"I love you too Inuyasha." she said in disbeliefe. Sango and Miroku had heard the entire conversation, and were shock. "Lets hurry up and get to the village." Inuyasha said Picking up Kagome and Shiori and running towards the Village. When they got there the villagers were up and going about their morning routines.

Shiori grabbed onto the leggings of Inuyasha's kimono, she was anxious. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder to help her calm down. "Lady Kaede!" called Shippo running ahead of the group. Lady Kaeda came out of her hut, and was surprised to see another half demon with the group. "Hey, Kaede. This girl needs some help." Inuyasha said.

"And what might be your name child?" asked Kaede. "My name is Shiori." Said Shiori who was standing behind mostly behind Inuyasha. Lady Kaede smiled at Shiori. "Follow me Shiori." said lady Kaede, walking into her hut. Shiori looked up at Inuyasha, Inuyasha nodded for her to go inside lady kaede's hut.

They all went inside the hut and rested. Lady Kaede tore Shiori's sleave, Inuyasha looked and the deep gash on Shiori's right arm. "Man, that's worse than I thought!" said Inuyasha as he looked at the wide gash on Shiori's arm.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories between brothers

Chapter 2:

Inuyasha wondered off while Kaede was badaging Shiori's arm. He was exhausted, even though he was half-demon he needed to sleep. Shiori's blood was on the sleeve of his kimono. "Damn humans." Inuyasha said shakeing his head. He started to pick flowers for Kagome, but nodded off to sleep just as he began.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called. He turned around and walked back to where she was standing. "What is it Rin?" he asked. She pointed to Inuyasha, asleep in the middle of the field. He walked out to where his little brother was soundly asleep and watched him for a moment. "He was always a heavey sleeper." he said with a laugh. The Tokijin pulsaded. He did not ignolage it, Sesshomaru simply turned and walked back to where Rin and Jaken were standing on the edge of the tree line.

"Please, allow me to destroy that retch Inuyasha my lord!" Jakin said laughing and waving the staff of skulls in the air. "Leave him be Jakin." Sesshomaru said. "But, my lord." Jakin began. Sesshomaru turned and struck Jakin and then continued along the path. "You really shouldn't argue so much master Jakin." Rin told him as he layed on the ground.

-Flash back-

Inuyasha was just five years old, and was hiding in the hallowed out trunk of a large tree. He spyed Sesshomaru walking towards the tree and jumped back. He was no match for him, even in his half-demon form. But tonight was the night of the new moon, and Inuyasha was human. "There you are." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Inuyasha was trembling and terrifyed.

"Please don't kill me." The frightened toddler began to plea. "I'm not here to hurt you, little brother." Sesshomaru told him as he held out his hand. "Little brother?" Inuyasha asked. "I am your older brother. Now lets go." he said as Inuyasha grabbed his hand. They walked along the road, Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha's hand as they went.

-End flash back-

Kagome awoke to her usual morning sickness. "Damn that Inuyasha." Kagome said wipeing her mouth and standing up. "Where is he? I'll kill him!" Kagome yelled as she looked around. "He wondered off a few hours ago. Perhaps it was for the best." Lady Kaede said laughing. "Oh boy, Inuyasha's in trouble when he gets back." Sango said sitting up.

Inuyasha sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. He could smell Sesshomaru and was waiting to be attacked by his older brother. He was more than a little surprised when nothing happened. "Sesshomaru! Where are you?!" he yelled and looked around. He walked towards the village, but looking over his shoulder the entire way.

"Sesshomaru was there, I know he was. But, why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his brother hadn't killed him. "Sit boy!" Kagome screamed emerging from the hut. Inuyasha slammed to the ground instantly. Kagome dropped to her knees infront of Inuyasha and grabbed him by the ears.

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eye's, he was just waiting for another sit comand. "I'm going home." She said standing up and walking towards the well. "Wait, Kagome! You can't just leave me!" he called running after her. "I almost forgot!"Kagome said. She grabbed Inuyasha by his Kimono and kissed him.

"Now, sit boy." she said letting go of Inuyasha's kimono. "That's for getting me pregnant!" she called jumping into the well and going back to her own world. Kagome climbed out of the well and walked into her home. Inuyasha sat next to the well and waited for Kagome to return. "Quit pouting Inuyasha." Shippo said walking up to him. "I'm not pouting!" Inuyasha yelled punching Shippo.

Shippo ran off holding his head. Inuyasha sat back and closed his eyes. Sesshomaru sat next to a tree and watched Rin play in a near by meadow. "When do you plan on abandoning that human child?" Jakin's voice broke the silence. Sesshomaru shot him a dirty and struck him. Sesshomaru had no plans of ever abandoning Rin. He had made that mistake before, he refused to let it happen again.

-Flash back-

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked along a path towards a small village. "Inuyasha. I must leave you now." Sesshomaru said on one knee. Inuyasha looked up quickly. "What?" he said as he began to cry. "Please Sesshomaru, don't leave!" he said wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He wiped away Inuyasha's tears and stood up.

Inuyasha fell to his knees and cried more painfully as Sesshomaru walked away. "Finally we abandoned that retchid half breed." Jakin laughed. Sesshomaru shot him a dirty look. "I am abandoning him for his own protection, not because I want too, and he may be a half demon. But he is still my little brother." Sesshomaru said still annoyed by what Jakin had said.

-End Flash back-

"I will not abandoning Rin, if she chooses to leave I won't stop her. But I will not abandon her." Sesshomaru responded.

"Inuyasha, wake up!" Sango said pushing on his shoulder. "What?" Inuyasha he said annoyed. "There's a demon attacking the village. And I can't find Miroku." Sango said trying to get Inuyasha to get up. "Why don't you kill it?" he said without thinking. "Inuyasha, I'm 6 months pregnant." Sango announced irrated by his supidity. "Fine. Lets go."

Inuyasha looked at the snake demon. "Look here you ugly worm, you leave now and I won't have to waste my time dstroying you." Inuyasha said drawing his tetsusaiga. "You honestly think you can defeat me? You're nothing but a half breed." the demon laughed. Inuyasha smiled. "I was hoping you'd have something more original than that." Inuyasha said

"Now die!" Inuyasha leaped into the air. "Wind scar!" The demon was destroyed almost instantly. "I was hopeing for more of a fight." Inuyasha said as he put the Tetsusgaiga back in it's sheath. Inuyasha walked back to the village and sat inside Kaede's hut. "How did you get so strong?" Shiori asked sitting next to Inuyasha. "After my Mother died I had to take care of myself. I had to get strong or be killed." Inuyasha answered smiling at Shiori.

"That half breed is quite power." a deep voice laughed watching Kaede's hut for the tree's. "No matter. It will just make killing him more entertaining." the man said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha vs Tynenmaru

Chapter 3:

Sesshomaru was helping Rin make a fire as the day was coming to an end. He picked up a familiar sent, it was similar to Inuyasha's sent. "Rin stay here. Jakin and I will be back soon." Sesshomaru said to Rin walking off. "Yes my Lord." Rin said sitting next to the fire. Rin never questioned or disobeyed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest for a little more than an hour before they saw the village. "Lord Sesshomaru!" a woman emerged from a small hut on the edge of the village and ran towards him. "It's been so long. I was worried you were never coming back." she said excited. Sesshomaru looked for the source of the sent.

"There's someone I've wanted you to meet for some time now." the woman said smiling at Sesshomaru. "And who might that be?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Ayumi! Come here." she called back to the hut. A small girl emerged from the hut, Sesshomaru let out a small gasp. Ayumi walked towards them. Ayumi had two little sliver dog ears and and long silver hair, with a purple half moon on her forehead.

"This is your daughter, Sesshomaru." the woman said smiling at Sesshomaru. "H-hi." Ayumi said standing behind her mother. "There's no way Lord Sesshomaru could be the father of that pathetic half-breed." Jakin announced angerly. Sesshomaru picked up Jakin and threw him. Sesshomaru crouched down infront of the girl and examined the bruises and scatches she had on her face and arms.

"I'm afraid the other children and villagers are not kind to Ayumi and I." the woman said with sadness in her voice. Sesshomaru growled and stood up. "Ayumi, go inside. I would like to speak to your mother in private." Sesshomaru said smiling at his daughter. She smiled back and went inside. "May I ask what your name is?" Sesshomaru asked. Sesshomaru remembered the woman and that night, but he did not recall her name.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Of course, I am Harumi." she said. "Well Harumi, how old is my daughter?" Sesshomaru asked trying to keep his usual emotionless face. "Ayumi is eight years old. It was nine years ago when you passed through this village last." Harumi responded still smiling at Sesshomaru.

"I would like to spend sometime with her now. If you don't mind." Sesshomaru said walking past Harumi and into the hut. Sesshomaru took the little girls hand in his and led her from the hut. They walked through the village and stopped at a river where they sat. "Half-breed!" a child from the village yelled throwing a stone at Ayumi. Sesshomru caught it before it had a chance to hit Ayumi.

Sesshomaru growled at the children which scared them away. "I hate it here." Ayumi annouced as she began to cry. Sesshomaru put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I can't let her stay here, no I won't let her stay here." Sesshomru thought to himself. "Jakin. Go stay with Rin, I'll be back in a few days. Jakin didn't ask questions, he'd prefure not to be thrown again.

Villagers were stareing at Sesshomaru and Ayumi. "What are you gawking at?!" Sesshomaru yelled without even looking back. Sesshomaru picked up his daughter and carried her back to the hut. Ayumi fell asleep as he carried her, he set her on the pile of straw she slept on and layed next to her.

"Inuyasha, when are you planing on going to get Kagome!?" Shippo said pulling on his ears. Inuyasha punched Shippo. "When ever I damn well please." Inuyasha said. "Just go and get her Inuyasha. You know you want too." Sango sitting up. "Fine, I'll go. I'll be back tomorrow." Inuyasha finally said irratated.

As Inuyasha was walking to the bone eaters well, he was struck in the face and sent 30 feet across the ground. "What the hell was that?" Inuyasha said sitting up slowly. There was a demon standing by the well. "Inuyasha." the demon said smirking. "Yeah. And who are you?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

The demon laughed. "I am Tynenmaru, brother of the demon Katenmaru, the demon you killed." Tynenmaru laughed. "And I am here to take my revenge Inuyasha." Tynenmaru stopped laughing and set his vision on Inuyasha. "Oh, another bug for me to squish." Inuyasha said laughing. "Just try it." Tynenmaru lifted his fist. "Iron reaver soul-." Tynenmaru caught Inuyasha's wrist and punched him in the stomach.

Inuyasha slammed into a near by tree and let out a yelp. "Pathetic. My brother was even weaker than I thought, losing to a half-breed as weak as you." Tynenmaru said walking toward Inuyasha. He through a punch for Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged right and kicked Tynenmaru sending sliding across the ground. Tynenmaru laughed and climbed too his feet. "Prehaps you are stronger than I thought." he laughed and nodded.

Inuyasha and Tynenmaru lundged for eachother exchanging blows for a good minute before Tynenmaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and tossed him across the ground. Tynenmaru drew his sword. "Draw your sword Inuyasha, I wish to cut you down with my sword." Tynenmaru said smirking and pointing his sword at Inuyasha.

"Gladly." Inuyasha said pulling out his Tetsusaiga. The two swords colided, Inuyasha began to over power Tynenmaru rather quickly. Inuyasha sent Tynenmaru flying back into a tree. Inuyasha leaped towards Tynenmaru but Tynenmaru dodged left and cut Inuyasha's arm.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru caught the sent of Inuyasha's blood. Sesshomaru slipped out of the hut and off to help his little brother. Inyasha screamed why Tynenmaru cut down his back. Inuyasha spun around and punched Tynenmaru, breaking his nose and throwing him backwards. Inuyasha examined the gash across his arm.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent fool!" Tynenmaru yelled piercing Inuyasha's stomach with his sword. Inuyasha screamed in agony just before falling unconscious. Sesshomaru emerged from the bushes and into the clearing. Tynenmaru pulled his sword from Inuyasha'a stomach and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"You are Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru? Are you no?" Tynenmaru said smirking. "I am." Sesshomaru said puting his hand on the hilt of his Tokijin. "I'll kill you another day." Tynenmaru said sliding his sword back into it sheath and disapearing into the dense forest. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and flipped him over his shoulder and carried him back to where his friends were.

Miroku ran out of Lady Kaede's hut and towards Sesshomaru. "What have you done to him!?" Miroku yelled. "Other than save his life. I have done nothing to him. Sesshomaru set his brother on the ground and walked off just as Inuyasha began to regain conscious. Inuyasha groaned in pain as he tryed to stand. He immediatly fell back down and let out a small groan.

"Inuyasha! Who did this to you?" Miroku asked over and over as Inuyasha crawled inside the hut. "Tynenmaru." Inuyasha said slipping back unconsious.


	4. Chapter 4: Ayumi's true power

Chapter 4:

Kagome walked into the hut and dropped to her knees beside Inuyasha, Inuyasha was still unconscious. "Inuyasha." Kagome said putting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha cringed ocassionally in his sleep. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said talking in his sleep. "I'm sure he'll be fine Kagome." Sango said putting a wet rag on his forehead.

-Flash Back-

Inuyasha was 6 years old and was being pursued by many villagers and a powerful priestess. Inuyasha had lost the villagers, but the priestess was right behind him. "Wait! Stop running!" The priestess called chaseing after him. Inuyasha looked back for a moment and ran into a tree. He pushed his back up against a tree as she pointed her arrow at him.

Inuyasha was just waiting for her to put an end to his life. The woman put the arrow back in her quiver and smiled at Inuyasha. "Now how could anyone think someone as adorable as you was dangerous?" She said smiling at Inuyasha. She held out her hand and led Inuyasha away. "Do you have a name?" the priestess asked looking down at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." he replyed squeezing the woman's hand.

-End Flash back-

Shiori left the hut and went to search for Inuyasha's Tetsusiaga. 'Maybe having his sword will lift his spirits and he'll recover faster.' Shiori thought as she followed Tetsusiaga sent, Shiori's nose wasn't nearly as acute as Inuyasha's but it was still powerful. Shiori finally came to the clearing by the bone eaters well.

Shiori picked up the Tetsusiaga and examined it for quite sometime before walking back to the village. Tynenmaru watched her from a near by tree as Shiori made her way back to Kaede's hut. "Who is this? Intriguing, it seems that Naraku hasn't told me everything." Tynenmaru growled with annoyance. "I will slay Inuyasha tomorrow, but first I will kill everyone he loves before his very eye's." Tynenmaru smirked. "And then it will be your turn Naraku."

Inuyasha finally came to, just as Shiori came into the hut with his Tetsusiaga. "Hey there Shiori." Inuyasha said trying to be cheerful. "You're awake." Shiori said smiling and and handing Inuyasha his sword. Inuyasha attempted to sit up, he winced in pain and layed back. Kagome came into the hut and hugged Inuyasha tight. "Why didn't you go for help?" Kagome asked. "I couldn't exactly run back to the hut and get help." Inuyasha responded trying to avoid a fight.

"You're just lucky Sesshomaru came along when he did, or Tynenmaru probably would have killed you." Miroku announced. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked puzzled. He had no idea Sesshomaru was the one who had saved him. "Sesshomaru carried you back here after Tynenmaru fled. If he hadn't done so, you probably would have died, Inuyasha." Miroku told him as he left the hut.

'Sesshomaru saved me?' Sesshomaru's behavior was more than a little strange to Inuyasha. Inuyasha layed his head in Kagome's lap, and Shiori and Shippo were laying infront of him with his Kimono laying over all of them. 'This is exacty how life should be.' Inuyasha thought to himself with a smile as they drifted off to sleep.

"What could take Lord Sesshomaru 3 days to complete?" Rin asked as Jakin pouted next to a near by stream. "Lord Sesshomaru's daughter is more important than us now Rin." Jakin responded as threw rocks into the water. "Well of course she is Master Jakin, its his daughter." Rin responded smiling. Rin was quite excited to meet Lord Sesshomaru's daughter.

Rins up-beat attitude was annoying to Jakin. "It's freezing Master Jakin." Rin said rubbing her hands together. "I noticed stupid girl!" Jakin screamed. Rin gave him a dirty look. "Just because you're jealous of Lord Sesshomaru's daughter, doesn't mean you should be rude to me." Rin snapped at Jakin. "Stupid imp." Rin said under her breathe.

Ayumi stormed into the hut, Sesshomaru could tell she was angry. "Stupid no good dirty humans!" Aymui yelled breakeing a plank of thick wood in two. Sesshomaru was suprised at her streangth. Sesshomaru looked at his daughter, her ears were twitching and she was growling. "You remind me of my younger brother.

A rock smashed through the side of the hut. "That's it!" Ayumi growled jumping through the roof of the small hut and landing infront of a mob of villagers. "You and your father aren't welcome here demon." the head master of the village said pointing a katana at Ayumi and Sesshomaru. Ayumi growled in anger and shot forward punching him in the nose. Ayumi quickly knocked the two closest men off their feet.

"None of you are any match for me!" Ayumi said jumping back to where Sesshomaru was standing outside the hut. Ayumi jumped from hut to hut tearing it to the ground and moving to the next. "I've had my fill. Good bye, pathetic humans." Ayumi said leaveing the village. Sesshomaru walked next to his daughter back towards where Rin and Jakin were.

Ayumi looked at her hands and cringed, they were torn up from tearing down the huts. 'I never would have expected she would have so much power.' Sesshomaru thought too himself as they waled through the forest. Sesshomaru stroked his daughters hair and smiled. 'Well she is my daughter.' Sesshomaru chuckled slightly.

Inuyasha stumbled from the hut, for the first time in 5 days he was able to walk. Inuyasha sat out in the cool night air and leaned back against the wall. Kagome walked out of the hut and sat down next to Inuyasha. "I'm glad you're okay." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

Inuyasha smiled and rested his chin on Kagome's head and put his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5: I can't blame you

Chapter 5:

Kagome walked through the village with Shiori and Shippo. The villagers gave Shiori and Shippo strange looks, but they didn't seem to mind. Koga slid to a stop next to them. "Yo." Koga said smiling at Kagome. "Oh, hey Koga." Kagome said as Koga took her hand. "I'm soory it's been so long Kagome." Koga said. "It's alright Koga, really." Kagome responded with an artificial smile.

"Wait, are you pregnant?!" Koga asked looking at Kagome's stomach. "Damn that mut face!" Koga said running towards Inuyasha's sent. "What do you want ya skinny wolf?" Inuyasha asked without even opening his eye's. "You got my woman pregnant dog boy!" Koga screamed clenching his fists. "Well, what can I say? I guess Kagome just loves me more." Inuyasha said smirking as he looked up at Koga.

Inuyasha had no reason to respect Koga. He was no match for Inuyasha anymore and they both knew it. "You're wounded, I can smell your half-breed blood." Kago announced out-raged. Inuyasha's ears twitched with annoyance. "Shut up! The both of you!" Sango screamed. Sango was already in a bad mood, she had just gotten over her morning sickness.

"Sorry Sango." Inuyasha called into the hut. Sango emerged from the hut, Inuyasha figured she was going to yell at him. "Scram! Before you give Inuyasha flees!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha began to laugh. "Shut up dog boy!" Sango yelled shooting Inuyasha a dirty look. "We'll finish this later mut-face." Koga said running towards the forest.

Inuyasha leaned his head back, and went to sleep.

-Flash back-

Inuyasha and the priestess finally reached her home in the woods. They were both exhausted and layed down, as they lie there in silence Inuyasha felt the priestess begin to stroke his hair. Inuyasha smiled and moved closer to the priestess. When they woke she made food for Inuyasha and they sat and ate as snow fell outside. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Inu no Taisho would you?" The priestess asked Inuyasha as continued to eat.

"Yeah, he was my ?" Inuyasha said setting down his bowl. "I met him once when I was a little girl." She said smiling at him. "What was he like?" Inuyasha questioned, intrigueded. "What do you mean?" She asked Inuyasha. "Well I never knew my Father, and my Mother didn't speak about him very often." Inuyasha said. "He was kind, not like any demon I've ever met." The priestess told Inuyasha. "You look allot like him." She smiled

-End Flash back-

"The last thing we need is another half-demon around here." The villagers muttered as they walked past Shiori, Shippo and Kagome. Shiori became more and more annoyed by the villagers. They stopped where a man was selling fruits. "I'm sorry we don't sell demon food." the man said stareing at Shiori. "Come on now, she hasn't wronged you." Kagome said as Shiori growled with annoyance. "Quiet wench. "Hey! You will speak to her with respect!" Shiori and Shippo snapped at the same time.

"How dare you speak to me like that demons!" the man screamed at the three of them. The man felt a large presants standing over him. He went to spin and face him but was grabbed by the back of the neck and held facing forward. "Appolagise." Sesshomaru's calm cold voice came and startled the man. "I'm s-o-r-r-y miss." the man stuttered in fear.

Sesshomaru released him and he fell as he tried to run away. Kagome took a step back from Sesshomaru, not having any idea what he was doing here. "Pathetic humam." Shiori said watching the man run away. Shiori had never seen or heard anything about Sesshomaru, so she had no reason to be afraid of him. Ayumi and Rin came to a stop next to them, Kagome's eye's widened when she say Ayumi.

"Can I help you Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome, her eyes still set on Ayumi. 'This can't be Sesshomaru's daughter, can it? It has to be!' Kagome was in complete disbeliefe. "Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why?" Kagome asked him suspiciously. "I wish to see him." Sesshomaru said. "I am not here to fight with my brother." Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Alright, follow me." Kagome said turning and walking towards the Kaede's hut. Jakin finally caught up to them, Rin and Ayumi had ran all the way here. Rin did her best to keep up, but Ayumi was faster and more agile than she could ever hope to be. 'Sesshomaru has a daughter and she's a half-demon?' Kagome thought to herself having trouble rapping her head around it.

Finally they reached the hut where Sago was bandaging Inuyasha's wounds. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called to them. hearing his name his ears perked up. He turned and say Sesshomaru and jumped to his feet. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Sesshomaru. "I missed you too little brother." Sesshomaru said laughing.

"Just what in the hell do yo-" Inuyasha began to say but stopped at the sight of Ayumi. They both just stood there, stareing at one another for a minute or so. "Hi." Inuyasha finally said. "Hi." Ayumi responded. "You have a daughter? And she's a half-demon?" Inuyasha said turning to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had been treated terrible by his brother for being a half-demon.

Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha, without a word Inuyasha put his Tetsusaiga back in its sheat and walked off. Sango and Miroku were equally suprised by Ayumi. They all sat in Kaede's hut and waited for Inuyasha to return. "Where could he have run off too?" Sango said looking outside as the sun began to set.

-Flash back-

Inuyasha was just about 15 years of age and was running down a path towards a village. Inuyasha slid to a stop at the sight of all the villagers on their knees begging for their lives. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled running towards him. Sesshomaru turned and punched Inuyasha sending flying. "Bastard." Inuyasha said slowly climbing to his feet. "Look, vermin." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Let the villagers go." Inuyasha yelled. "And maybe I won't have to kill you." he laughed. "I had no idea you were so powerful half-breed." Sesshomar chuckled as they jumped at one another. Inuyasha was no match for his brother. Sesshomaru used his whip and hit Inuyasha in the left arm. 'Damn, he broke my arm.' Inuyasha cringed in pain.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You half-breeds are so fragile." Sesshomaru said grabing Inuyasha by the throat and slamming him into a tree. He released Inuyasha who fell to the dirt unconscious. Sesshomaru shook his head and left the village followed by Jakin.

-End Flashback-

"I guess you can't blame him for not wanting to see you." Sango said glareing at Sango. Sesshomaru knew she was right, he had treated Inuyasha as if he were an insect and not his younger brother for years. Miroku and Sango stared at him expecting a responce. "I will go and find my brother." Sesshomaru finally broke the silence as he left the hut.

Sesshomaru followed his brothers sent untill he found him sitting on the large roots of the tree he had been pinned to for 50 years. He sat on the root next to Inuyasha. After five minutes of sitting in silents Inuyasha finally spoke. "While I was pinned to the tree, did you ever come and see me?" Inuyasha asked. "Of corse I did." Sesshomaru responded.

"I wasn't a good brother." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha. "You don't say?" Inuyasha said sarcasticly turning away from him. Sesshomaru couldn't blame his little brother for being angry. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said jumping off the tree. "I shouldn't have abandoned you that day." Sesshomaru said stopping for a moment and then continued back to the hut.


	6. Chapter 6: Final showdown!

Chapter 6:

Inuyasha sat outside the hut, Shiori had fallen asleep on him. He smiled and stroked Shiori's hair, it was almost like having a daughter. Kagome came out and sat down next to them. "I think you should give Sesshomaru a chance, he feels bad!" Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha. "And why should I do that?" Inuyasha said.

"Why do you two hate each other so much anyway!" Kagome said raiseing her voice. Shiori shifted in her sleep, Inuyasha put his finger up to his mouth telling her to be quite. "Maybe because he told me he loved me, and then abandoned me at some village." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome gasped, Inuyasha had never told her anything about his past.

"I'm sure he was doing it to protect you!" Kagome tried to defend Sesshomaru. "It didn't feel like it when the villagers broke my ribs and beat me up." Inuyasha said looking down at Shiori. "Is that why you saved Shiori?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha. He nodded. "No one should ever have to be treated like I was. You're one of only three people that has ever said they loved me." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

Tynenmaru jumped from the trees and landed in front if them. "How touching." Tynenmaru laughed spining his sword. "Take Shiori inside." Inuyasha told Kagome calmly. Sesshomaru and the others emerged from the hut prepared for a fight. "I will take great pleasure in slaughtering you and your friends." Tynenmaru pointed his sword at Inuyasha.

"Don't count on it." Inuyasha said lunging at Tynenmaru. Inuyasha was still hurt, and couldn't use his full strength. Tynenmaru threw Inuyasha back against the hut. Sesshomaru leaped into action, over powering Tynenmaru's sword with the Tokijin. "As if a pathetic moth demon was any match for me." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Tynenmaru was annoyed, he tried to push Sesshomaru back, but he was thrown against a near by tree. In desperation he threw a dager at Kagome, in hopes of distracting him. The blade barreled towards Kagome and she put her arms up and screamed. "Kagom-" Inuyasha began to scream. But Shiori caught the dagger, she tossed the dagger away and cracked her knuckles.

Tynenmaru was in awe, he would never guess such a small girl would have any power. Sesshomaru sent a blast of energy at Tynenmaru, he jumped away from it without a second to spare. He jumped at Sesshomaru and with a lucky blow cut his arm. "Dad!" Ayumi scramed. Ayumi jumped at him and using her claws cut through his armor.

"You'll pay child." Tynenmaru yelled. His pride would be tainted by letting her get away with that. "Try me." Ayumi dared. He swung at her with his sword but got nothing but air. "What are you aiming at?" Ayumi taunted. She jumped at him but he punched her, sending flying into a barely consious Inuyasha. "I'll destroy you all with one blow!"

Shiori picked the tetsusaiga. "You will not hurt my friends." Shiori announced. "You're just a half-breed, and you can't even weild that sword." Tynenmaru laughed at Shiori's boldness. "Well you're half right." Shiori laughed as she swung the tetsusaiga to her right. Everyone gasped when it transformed. "You are still no match for me!" He yelled running towards Shiori, she blocked his attack and jumped away from him.

After a couple of minutes and Tynenmaru not being able to land a hit he grew angry and annoyed. "I'll kill you and destroy that worthless demon sword!" Tynenmaru sent a blast of energy at her. Shiori was knocked out by the hit and slid across the dirt. "I'll kill you!" Inuyasha screamed. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha left a deep gash in Tynenmaru's shoulder.

"You'll pay half-breed!" Tynenmaru threatened. Inuyasha picked up the tetsusaiga and looked back at Tynenmaru, his eyes flashed red. "No, you're the one who's gonna pay." Inuyasha narrowed his sights on Tynenmaru. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha swung the tetsusaiga through the air. Tynenmaru's sword shattered and he was disinerated.

"Got him!" Sango said, happy it was all over. Inuyasha ran to Shiori's side, she was only a little banged up. Inuyasha let out a sigh of releaf.


End file.
